Sleeping Dragon
by chaussettes
Summary: Draco a quitté Poudlard en 5ème année . Maintenant , 2 ans plus tard , il revient ...Il a 8 ans . Il a besoin d'aide , il est innocent ...Mais pourquoi Harry le hait tant ? Slash. *le slash n'est tjrs pas là ,mais c pas ma faute ^^* merci les reviewer
1. Harry

------------Sleeping Dragon----------------  
auteur : Dark Opal / traducteur : ouistiti .  
  
PG-13 * pour le moment , pas le moindre petit slash en vue !*  
chapter 1 : Harry   
Je suis Harry Potter . Aussi connu sous le nom de "survivant"  
  
Mais ceci n'est pas important . On ne va pas parler de moi .  
  
Mais de lui .  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Je suis sûr que vous le connaissez tous . Un petit snob sarcastique , moqueur ,pourri-gâté ,avec tous les attraits d'un serpent empoisonné prêt à mordre .Riche comme l'enfer , avec un regard à attirer toutes les filles .  
Depuis le premier jour à Poudlard , il a fait de son mieux pour ruiner ma vie des façons les plus tortueuses ,dans le plus pur style Serpentard possibles ; sa plus récente trouvaille étant d'aider Rita Skeeter , cette horrible femme , à propager ses mensonges sur moi et sur mes amis .  
  
Gentil ? absolument pas .  
  
Heureusement pour moi , cependant , il est parti .Juste au milieu de la cinquième année ...Il est parti . Personne ne sait là où il est allé , mais la rumeur la plus courante est qu'il est parti à Durmstrang.  
  
J'aimerais pouvoir dire que nos adieux furent émouvants , ou du moins corrects ,comme ceux que les gens lisent dans les livres . Les ennemis se rapprochent l'un de l'autre ; serrements de mains , des pardons , puis se quittent .  
  
Comme j'ai dit : J'AIMERAIS.  
  
Il est parti avec un beau bleu sur l'oeil gauche et avec une main disloquée. Tant pis pour les adieux émouvants .  
  
Mais comme je l'ai dit plus tôt , ce Draco Malfoy n'était pas un gentil garçon . Tout , sauf ça .  
  
Donc , imaginez ma réaction , deux ans après ,quand j'ai appris son retour ...  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry posa brutalement ses mains sur la table ,faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière .  
  
"Malefoy revient ?" hurla-t-il .  
  
"Mr. Potter,s'il vous plait , asseyez-vous ." dit McGonagall , irritée .   
  
"Mais vraiment , pourquoi il revient ?" demanda Harry , ignorant le professeur .  
  
"Mr. Potter!"  
  
"Euh … Professeur…" dit Hermione timidement , en essayant de calmer McGonagall . "Pourquoi nous le dites vous ? Pourquoi ne pas faire une annonce à toute l'école ?"  
  
La classe murmura son accord .  
  
La tactique d'Hermione marcha . McGonagall se calma , et Ron eut le temps de poser son bras sur l'épaule de son ami et de le faire se rasseoir d'un coup sec .  
  
"Ceci est assez important , Miss. Granger… Ca a été une nouvelle subite , vous comprenez ."   
  
"Pourquoi toutefois nous le dire à nous ? Et en plus , ce n'est pas si important ?" reprit Hermione. Murmure de la classe .  
  
"Ouais , après tout , ce n'est que Malefoy " marmonna Ron .  
  
"Eh bien , parce que …" McGonagall fit une pause . "Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je peux expliquer maintenant ...Il arrivera d'abord , puis nous expliquerons "  
  
Elle sortit de la salle d'un pas vif .  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de revenir ici ?" s'exclama Harry   
  
"Durmstrang l'a probablement jeté à la porte " dit Hermione .  
  
"Ouais " lacha Ron . "Son attitude 'c'est moi le meilleur et je vais vous écraser' a peut-être fini par les énerver "  
  
"Mais pourquoi revenir ici ?" continua Harry férocement. "Il y a des lieux bien plus 'snobs' où aller ! "  
  
"Probablement " répondit Ron . "Mais réfléchis , on parle de Malefoy , là .Qui voudrait de lui ?"  
  
"Silence , tout le monde !" dit McGonagall de la porte . Le silence se fit immédiatement , et tout le monde se mit à tourner la tête en essayant MacGonnagall et Malefoy .  
  
"Vous pouvez y aller , Draco" reprit McGonagall d'une vois douce .  
  
"Je ne le vois pas ," siffla Ron.  
  
"Moi non plus " répondit Hermione. Un silence de mort régnait maintenant dans la pièce .  
  
"Quoi ?" Un regard mi cinglant , mi amusé apparut sur le visage de MacGonagall . " Tant pis ,alors"  
  
Elle marcha directement vers la table d'Harry .  
  
"Il a du affronter beaucoup de choses , alors essayez d'être gentil avec lui , d'accord ?" dit elle dans un murmure à Harry , avant de repartir derrière son bureau dans un bruissement de robe . Harry regarda à coté de lui .Personne .  
  
Il y eut un coup soudain sur son bras et il regarda par terre , inquiet .  
  
"Je t'ai trouvé ," dit le garçon d'une voix calme en posant son visage sur le pull d'Harry . "Enfin , je t'ai trouvé "  
  
Harry se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser . Il réagit sur une impulsion .  
  
"MAIS QUI ES TU AU JUSTE ?" hurla-t-il en rejetant son bras en arrière .  
  
"Mr. Potter!" dit McGonagall , maintenant exaspérée . "Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor !"  
  
Le garçon le regarda avec de garnds yeux bleux , remplis de tristesse , et brillants de larmes . Pendant un instant , Harry pensa qu'il était allé trop loin ; que l'enfant allait se mettre à pleurer .A son grand soulagement , le garçon se retourna vers la table ,serrant sa lèvre inférieur .  
  
"Professeur McGonagall, ça n'est pas Malefoy " dit Harry en se calmant un peu .Il crut entendre un léger soupir du garçon , mais n'y fit pas attention .  
  
"Venez me parler après la classe , Mr. Potter" dit-elle ; et ce fut tout .  
  
  
  
"Le professeur Dumbledore et moi même avons vérifié , Mr. Potter. Je vous assure que ce garçon est Mr. Malefoy" dit McGonagall . Harry regarda le petit garçon ,assis dans un coin noir ,ses genoux remontés sur son visage .  
  
"Mais ...Mais ca ne peut pas ...Ce garçon ne peut pas avoir plus de 6 ans ! dit Harry . Il s'aperçut combien le frêle corps de l'enfant était perdu dans ses larges habits . "Et regardez ! Il porte un tee-shirt ! Il porte un casquette de base-ball !Malefoy ne pourrait jamais mettre ça ! "  
  
Le garçon le regarda et Harry vit une fois de plus ses grands yeux bleux-gris ...perçants . Pas comme ceux d'un garçon de cet âge .  
  
McGonagall regardait intensément Harry . "Et ces yeux ne sont pas les siens , Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry sentit une vague de culpabilité l'assaillir , tandis qu'il regardait ces yeux , remplis de tristesse de d'espoir .  
  
"Il est venu ici par la poudre de cheminette . Il est apparu dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore dans cet état .Il était complètement hystérique ; il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de crier . Mme Pomfresh a du lui donner un médicament pour le calmer,et même après ça , il a dit qu'il ne parlerait qu'à une personne ," dit elle calmement , et en prononçant ces dernières paroles , elle regardait ostensiblement Harry .  
  
  
  
"Alors , qu'est ce que MacGonagall a dit ?" demanda Ron .  
  
"Il faut que je m'occupe de lui ," dit Harry d'un oeil morne . "Jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent ce qui s'est passé "  
  
Ron jeta un coup d'oeil au garçon , assis silencieusement sur le lit . "Tu es sûr que c'est Malefoy ?"  
  
"C'est ce que je lui ai demandé , et elle est certaine que c'est lui "  
  
Hermione s'assit juste en face du garçon . "Quel est ton nom ?" demanda-t-elle doucement . Le garçon déplaca sa casquette pour qu'elle couvre ses yeux .  
  
"Elle t'a posé une question ," dit Harry . L'enfant tressaillit .  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
Harry soupira . "Vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls un moment ?"  
  
Ron et Hermione parurent surpris.   
  
"Euh ...Bien sûr Harry ..." dit Ron en quittant la pièce , suivi par Hermione . Harry prit une grande respiration .  
  
"Okay, encore une fois ...Quel est ton nom ?" demanda Harry .  
  
"D… Draco Malfoy" reprit le garçon , la voix tremblante .  
  
"Faux !" Harry dégringola du lit et resta debout en face du garçon .  
  
"Non , tu le sais ? Tu n'es pas Malefoy . Je m'en fiche que McGonagall dise que c'est toi , puisque ce n'est pas vrai " dit-il . "Regarde moi quand je te parle !"  
  
Le garçon tressaillit et leva les yeux , des yeux pleins de larmes . Harry sentit encore une fois ce sentiment de culpabilité , mais ne s'en occupa pas .  
  
"Donc , répète moi , mais sans mensonge , maintenant ...QUI ES TU ?"  
  
"D… Draco Malfoy"  
  
Harry prit de nouveau une profonde respiration et s'agenouilla pour faire face au garçon . L'enfant le regarda ,comme paralysé par ses yeux émeraude . C'était déconcertant , de dire la vérité .  
  
"Okay, écoute . Le jeu est fini , d'accord ?Ce n'est pas drôle. Maintenant , dis moi qui tu es , et dis moi la vérité :   
Quel - est - ton - nom ?" répéta il de la façon la plus 'dis-moi-la-vérité-ou-crève' qu'il pouvait .  
  
Le garçon regarda le sol en hésitant , puis , après un long silence , leva les yeux et regarda Harry avec une légère lueur de défiance dans les yeux , et dit "Draco Malfoy"  
  
Harry cogna rageusement son poing sur le lit , en faisant sauter le garçon . Puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et soupira .  
  
"D'accord, tu sais quoi ? Je vais prendre une douche et , quand je reviens , tu me dis ton vrai nom , c'est clair ?" reprit il en sortant du dortoir .  
  
"Mon nom est Draco Malfoy" insista le garçon .  
  
"Non , ce n'est pas vrai !" hurla Harry en se retournant . "Il est parti , parti , et je ne veux plus jamais le revoir .Tu n'es pas lui !"  
  
Harry claqua la porte de la salle de bains .Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche ,et la tourna de façon à avoir de l'eau brûlante . Quelques instants plus tard , la pièce était embuée et brumeuse . Harry inspira profondément et sentit ses muscles se décontracter tandis que l'eau coulait de son front sur son corps et ses pieds , ses cheveux désordonnées collant son visage et son cou .Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il y eut un froid soudain .  
  
"J'ai aussi besoin d'une douche" se plaignit l'intrus .  
  
"AHHH!" cria Harry .Il tatonna à la recherche d'une serviette , et la serra autour de sa taille rapidement , l'eau coulant et le mouillant toujours . Il éteignit la douche , chercha ses lunettes et les mit , en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait rien voir de toute façon , à cause de la buée .  
  
Le garçon regardait avec amusement Harry mettre ses lunettes , après en avoir essuyé la buée sur sa serviette .  
  
"Ne rentre pas comme ça !" dit Harry en rougissant malgré lui .  
  
"Je suis aussi un garçon " gloussa l'enfant . "Et , comment vas tu te sécher avec cette serviette ?"  
  
Harry se rendit compte à quel point il était ridicule , debout , sortant de la douche , nu à part ses lunettes et une serviette mouillée autour de la taille . Il était sur le point de répondre quelque chose d'aggressif au garçon , mais s'arrêta et le regarda .  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore… Je suis sûr que vous ne pouvez pas dire que c'est Malefoy ."  
  
"Oh?" une étincelle passa dans les yeux du vieux directeur.  
  
"Regardez le !" dit Harry.  
  
"Et alors ?"  
  
Harry s'était demandé des fois si Dumbledore perdait son esprit en devenant vieux ."Ses cheveux , professeur !"  
  
"Oui , eh bien quoi ?"  
  
"Ils sont ..." Harry chercha un mot . "Marrons !" dit-il en le regardant . Les cheveux de l'enfant étaient un tas d'épis marrons , qui couvraient le haut de ses oreilles .  
  
"Et ?"  
  
"Les cheveux de Malefoy ne sont pas marrons !" dit Harry . Dumbledore lui sourit .  
  
"Harry ...Si tu étais roux , est ce que ça changerait le fait que tu es toujours Harry ? "  
  
"Non , mais ..."  
  
"J'ai vérifié .C'est vraiment Mr .Malefoy "  
  
"Ma..."  
  
"Des nids de cafards , Harry?" Dumbledore ouvrit son tiroir et offrit un paquet de friandises à l'adolescent .  
  
"Euh , non .Merci"  
  
"Tu es sûr ? Comme tu veux , mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ." le directeur ouvrit l'un des bonbons jaunes et le mit dans sa bouche en soupirant de joie . "Délicieux . Bon , de quoi parlions nous , déjà ?"  
  
"Ce ...Ce garçon "  
  
"Ah , oui .Eh bien ?"  
  
Harry voulut hurler , mais il se calma . "Monsieur , ce n'est pas Malefoy .J'en suis sûr "  
  
"Tu veux un nid de cafards ?" demanda Dumbledore à l'enfant .Celui ci se leva brusquement et fit claquer ses petites mains sur le bureau du directeur .  
  
"Je suis Draco Malfoy" dit il . Dumbledore sourit et le garçon le regarda brièvement avant d'empoigner un paquet de nids de cafards et de se laisser tomber par terre .  
  
"Je pense que tu devrais retourner en classe , maintenant , Harry. Severus sera sans aucun doute inquiet "   
  
"Mais-"  
  
"Et prends le jeune Mr. Malfoy avec toi . Dis à Severus que tu as ma permission .Dépêches-toi !"  
  
  
  
"Harry?" demanda Draco .  
  
"Quoi ?" grogna Harry .  
  
"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire 'déguelasse'?"  
  
"Qu'est ce que quoi?"  
  
"Déguelasse " répéta Draco .  
  
"Où as tu entendu ça ?"  
  
Draco gloussa . "De toi "  
  
"Quoi ?Quand ?"  
  
" vieux fou déguelasse" lança Draco en grimaçant . "Tu as dit ça quand on a quitté la pièce "  
  
"N'écoute pas ce que je dis la prochaine fois " dit Harry en mélangeant la potion . Il y eut un silence , puis Draco dit "Il te faut plus de chenille "  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Il te faut plus de chenille " répéta Draco .  
  
"Comment tu sais ?"  
  
"Comme ça !"  
  
"D'accord " Hdit Harry en continuant de mélanger .Il vit Draco sortir de son champ de vision , mais il l'ignora en voyant Rogue s'approcher .  
  
Soudain il y eut une légère éclaboussure : Quelq'un avait jeté des chenilles dans le chaudron .  
  
"Qu-"  
  
Rogue apparut par dessus son épaule et regarda sa potion .Il grogna .   
  
"Ca alors !Potter a enfin fait une potion correcte ! " dit il en reniflant , avant de partir. Harry ne pouvait pas en revenir . Il n'avait pas de points en moins ?  
  
Il sentit une main aggripper son pantalon .  
  
"Je t'avais dit pour les chenilles " siffla Draco .  
--------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued ... 


	2. Ron

--------------------Sleeping Dragon--------------------------  
  
chapitre 2 : Ron  
  
auteur : Dark Opal  
  
Traduction : chaussettes   
  
résumé : Poudlard , 7ème année de Harry . Draco , parti depuis 2 ans de l'école , revient sous la forme d'un enfant de 8 ans .  
  
Mais est ce vraiment lui ?  
reviews : Merci beaucoup à miss Jedusor !Tu es la première revieweuse !^^  
  
Et pis ossi à Pitinad ( c vrai qu'il est vraiment mignon , en brun ...Mais il va pas le rester lgt !)  
  
à Cora ,à Lunicorne , Anonymoua (lol , c koi ce nom ??) et à chen (alias sarah !)  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
------------------------------  
Mon nom est Ron Weasley. C'est mon anniversaire dans deux jours.  
  
Mais c'est sans rapport . Ce n'est pas à propos de moi .Mais de lui .  
  
Malefoy.  
  
Le plus rusé , le plus tortueux , le plus arrogant salaud de la planète . Dire que je le déteste serait une énorme litote . Il a essayé de rendre nos vies pires que l'enfer pendant des années en faisant les plus sales , les plus basses farces jamais commises. Je ne trouverais pas surprenant qu'il soit vraiment un mangemort : C'est une représentation fidèle de ce que doit être un Serpentard .  
  
Je ne peux pas commencer à vous parler de la joie que j'ai éprouvé quand il est parti , en 5ème année . Joyeux ? c'est une nouvelle litote .  
  
Etrangement , Harry n'avait pas l'air joyeux .Il était même furieux , lui seul sait pourquoi . Lui et Malefoy , je suppose . Je ne sais pas ce que Malefoy lui avait fait , le batard . Il ne pouvait pas juste nous laisser ;non , il a fallu qu'il fasse cette dernière moquerie , ou quelque chose comme ça , juste avant de partir . Harry s'est bien défoulé sur lui avant ;personnellement , je me serais arrangé pour que le con n'ose plus jamais sortir en public sans un masque . C'est tout le problème de Harry .Un gentil garçon , dans tous les cas .  
  
-----  
  
Harry fut réveillé par un cri horrible de Ron .  
  
"Quo -?" il s'assit sur son lit .  
  
Et il vit le petit corps peletonné contre lui .  
  
"ARGH!" hurla-t-il , et avec une grande poussée , envoya Draco voler hors du lit pour atterrir durement sur le plancher .  
  
"Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans mon lit ?" s'exclama Harry . Draco cligna des yeux , se mit à trembler , puis répondit .  
  
"Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être froid "  
  
"Comment pensais tu savoir si j'avais froid ou pas ?"  
  
"Tu m'as donné ta couverture " dit Draco .  
  
"Mais je n'avais pas froid ."  
  
"Je ne savais pas"  
  
"Tu n'avais pas à faire ça ."  
  
"La prochaine fois je te laisserai geler ."  
  
"La prochaine fois je ne te donnerai pas ma couverture"  
  
Draco s'arrêta , puis grimaça . "C'est assez juste "  
  
Harry avait près d'un million de répliques à lancer , mais ce que Draco dit était complètement inattendu , et il resta sans mot . A la place , il se renfrogna en allant aux toilettes , claquant la porte . Draco regarda Ron , la bouche ouverte .  
  
"Il est vraiment très froid , quand il dort . Tu devrais essayer un jour ou l'autre ," dit-il .  
  
Des toilettes Harry entendit le hurlement de Ron ,des bruits de pas s'éloignant en courant , et le rire enfantin et aigu de Draco .  
  
-----  
"Match de quidditch demain ,Harry .N'oublie pas " dit une fille en le croisant . Harry la reconnut comme étant la nouvelle capitaine de Gryffondor ; une fille du nom d'Acorn Rossaine. Elle avait un an de moins que lui , et bien qu'elle soit son "supérieur" en Quidditch , elle lui parlait avec le plus grand respect .  
  
En tout cas , elle ne braillait pas , comme c'était l'habitude de Dubois .  
  
"Contre qui ?"  
  
Elle soupira . "Je te l'ai dit hier , Harry "  
  
"J'ai oublié"  
  
"Serpentard , tu t'en souviens ?"  
  
"Serpentard , c'est ça ...Oui ."  
  
Acorn lui sourit alors qu'il partait .  
  
"Serpentard " dit Draco , qui se tenait à coté du Gryffondor ,d'un air songeur.  
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Harry .  
  
"Qui est Serpentard ?" demanda Draco .Harry resta abasourdi .  
  
"Serpentard est une maison ."  
  
"Une maison ?"  
  
"Pourquoi même est ce que je m'en occupe ?" marmonna Harry en partant . Draco se dépêcha pour rester avec lui .  
  
"C'est celle avec un serpent , c'est ça ?" demanda-t-il . Harry s'arrêta . Draco haussa les épaules .  
  
"Ce n'est pas très difficile .Serpentard , serpent . Le lion , c'est quelle maison ?"  
  
"Gryffondor ."  
  
"Oh" Draco essaya de rester silencieux , mais il reprit bientôt . "Gryffondor doit être très bonne ."  
  
"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"  
  
"A cause du lion . Brave, fort et courageux "  
  
"..."  
  
"Est ce que Serpentard est mauvaise , alors ?"  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils , et Draco continua "Serpent . Ruse . Et , si empoisonné , très dangereux . Cependant une mort plus rapide que celle dûe au lion .Et le nom en dit assez , n'est ce pas ?"  
  
"Comment t'appelles tu ?"  
  
Draco le regarda . "Daryn"  
  
"Vraiment ?"  
  
"Non"  
  
Harry soupira et recommença à marcher .Draco resta derrière lui quelques instants , louchant sur le large emblème du serpent qui se balançait sur le mur , puis il courut après Harry aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter .  
  
"Tu veux que je sois Daryn?"  
  
"Je veux seulement que tu me dises la vérité "  
  
"Vraiment ?" demanda Draco doucement .  
  
"Bien sûr ! Pourquo-"  
  
"Parce que je dis la vérité depuis le début , et que tu refuses de me croire .La vérité fait mal ,et tu refuses de l'accepter ."  
  
Un vacillement de quelque chose traversa la physionomie d'Harry , avant de disparaitre .Draco le vit , mais garda le silence , gardant cette information dans sa tête ;oui , il avait raison , la vérité faisait mal à l'adolescent ,et Draco était déterminéà trouver ce qu'il avait fait de si mal . Draco serra les poings , resta tendu , tressaillant , inquiet à l'idée que Harry ne veuille le frapper . Mais Harry se retourna et s'en alla lentement , et Draco respira .  
  
Il ne le suivit pas .  
  
-----  
"Ron?"  
  
Le roux sauta et regardant autour de lui , sa lourde pile de livres tombant par terre . Il chercha des yeux qui l'avait appelé , et grogna .  
  
"Oh , intelligent , Malefoy , merci beaucoup " dit il en se mettant à genoux pour ramasser les livres .Draco s'agenouilla près de lui .  
  
"Désolé " dit il en ramassant un livre . Ron le regarda bouche bée .  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Tu dis pardon ?" demanda Ron incrédule . Draco eut l'air confus .  
  
"Tu préfères que je te fasses un croche-pattes ?"  
  
"Oui !-enfin , non ! Mais ...Malefoy ne dit jamais merci à personne !"  
  
"Tu crois que je suis Draco ?"  
  
"Qui es tu , sinon ?"  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Tiens donc ... "  
  
"Et si je disais que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre , comme ...disons ...Daryn?"  
  
Ron le regarda . "Je pense que je te croirais "  
  
"Tu penses ?"  
  
"Peut-être pas . Pas après toute ce chahut avec Harry sur ton nom ."  
  
"Mon nom est Draco , tu sais ."  
  
"Ouis , c'est sûr ."  
  
"Pourquoi les gens ne me croient pas ?"  
  
"Parce que ..." Ron s'arrêta . "Parce que Malefoy était un con égoïste , arrogant et gâté ."  
  
"Et pas moi ?"  
  
"La question est , justement , qui es tu ?"  
  
"Et alors , qui suis-je?"  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas , plutôt ?"  
  
Draco regarda Ron , désespéré . "Je ne sais pas . Je dis que mon nom est Draco, mais personne ne me croit .Et quand quelqu'un me croit , il m'appelle Malefoy ."  
  
Ron était silencieux .  
  
"Je suis à ce point mauvais ?" demanda Draco .  
  
"Toi ?Non . Malefoy ?oui "  
  
"Mais on est la même personne ."  
  
"Comment tu sais ça ?"  
  
"Tu connais un autre Draco Malefoy ?"  
  
"Non" répondit Ron honnêtement.  
  
"Draco n'est pas un nom banal . Malefoy non plus ."  
  
"Je sais "  
  
"Donc , je suis Draco Malefoy ."  
  
"Je sais ."  
  
"Alors pourquoi tu nous considères , moi et moi , comme des personnes différentes ?"  
  
Ron fronça les sourcils . Il commençait à vraiment s'embrouiller . "Je ne sais pas .Tu es simplement ...différent ."  
  
"Différent de moi-même ?"  
  
"Oui "  
  
"En quoi ?"  
  
"Tu peux arrêter de me poser autant de questions ?"  
  
"En quoi suis je différent de moi même ?" le pressa Draco.  
  
Ron soupira . "Déjà , pour une chose , Mal- l'autre Malefoy n'aurait jamais cette conversation avec moi . Si lui et moi étions en train de parler... Je n'appellerais pas ça parler . Je serais en train de lui écraser sa face de rat sur le plancher ."  
  
"Et tu ne veux pas me frapper ?"  
  
"Si tu continues de poser des questions , je veux bien reconsidérer la question ."  
  
Draco grimaça . Il se releva et tendit à Ron la pile de livres qu'il avait ramassée . "Pourquoi tu as tous ces livres ?"  
  
"Hermione m'a demandé de les lui apporter "  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Elle est embourbée de devoirs "  
  
"Elle travaille trop ."  
  
"Tu as remarqué ?"  
  
"Pourquoi elle ne fait pas une pause ?"  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne le lui demandes pas ?"  
  
"Elle est trop occupée "  
  
"Eh bien voilà .C'est pour ça qu'elle ne fait pas de pause ."  
  
"Mais les gens occupés ont aussi besoin de pauses "  
  
"Dis le lui "  
  
"Elle est trop occupée ."  
  
Ron hocha la tête gravement . "Tu tournes en rond ."  
  
"Oh. Tu as besoin d'aide avec les livres ?"  
  
Ron eut l'air surpris . "Euh ...D'accord " dit-il , en se baissant pour que Draco puisse en prendre .  
  
Draco surprit de nouveau Ron en prenant la moitié de la charge .  
  
--------   
  
Draco était assis dans la salle commune , regardant l'adolescent faire ses devoirs . "Ron?"   
  
"Quoi ?" demanda Ron avec un soupir exaspéré .  
  
"Tu es occupé ?"  
  
"Est ce que j'ai l'air de l'être ?" demanda Ron , en montrant d'un geste éloquant les piles de livres et les rouleaux de parchemin étalés sur la table . Draco s'avança vers la table , et se souleva avec ses bras .  
  
"Ca n'a pas l'air très crédible " dit il en pointant quelque chose sur la feuille de Ron .  
  
"Oui , c'est normal . Divination. On s'en fiche si ça n'a pas l'air très crédible ."  
  
"Mars est aligné avec la terre et donc j'ai de fortes chances de tomber dans le lac et d'être dévoré par des tout petits hommes mangeurs de méduses ?" lut Draco.  
  
"Et alors ?'  
  
"C'est la façon dont c'est écrit . Pas très convaincant . Essaye plutôt : 'A cause de l'alignement de Mars avec la terre ce mois-ci , je tomberai dans le lac'"  
  
"Trop court , non ?"  
  
"C'est toujours mieux que l'idée des méduses ."  
  
"Hm"  
  
"Ou alors ...Tu pourrais dire que tu es tombé parce que tu marchais trop près et qu'une sirène t'a entrainée au fond ?"  
  
Ron réfléchit , puis grimaça . "Parfait "  
  
"Bien sûr , ça donne une mauvaise réputation aux sirènes ."  
  
"Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Personne ne prend ces prédictions au sérieux , de toutes façon ," dit Ron en corrigeant rapidement sur le parchemin. Draco se tut de nouveau .  
  
"Ron?" demanda-t-il quelques instants plus tard .  
  
"Quoi encore ?"  
  
"Pourquoi est ce que Harry me hait tant ?"  
  
Ron leva la tête .  
  
"Je veux dire qu'il ne m'appelle même pas Malefoy , comme toi ou Hermione . Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je lui ait fait ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas " répondit Ron franchement .  
  
"Bien sûr que si , tu sais .Tu es son meilleur ami , comment pourrais tu ne pas savoir ?"  
  
"Comment sais tu que je suis son meilleur ami ?"  
  
"C'est facile de voir comment vous êtes proches , tous les deux ."  
  
"Ca sonne mal " rigola Ron. Draco fronça les sourcils , puis comprit .  
  
"Je veux dire , comme des frères "  
  
"Je sais , je plaisantais "  
  
Draco regarda Ron de ses jolis yeux bleux . "Je sais ."  
  
Ron frissona un peu , malgré lui , de l'intensité de ce regard , et Draco continua . " Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de si terrible envers toi , Hermione et Harry ?"  
  
"Tu ne faisais rien ."  
  
"Ne me dis pas encore que c'est 'Malefoy' , et pas moi . C'est moi , et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait , alors dis le moi "  
  
"Eh bien ... Comment commencer ... Tu as essayé de rendre nos vies pires qu'un cauchemar depuis que tu es à Poudlard "  
  
"Comment ?"  
  
"Eh bien , d'abord , en appellant Hermione une sang-de-bourbe . En m'appellant Wistily . Ensuite en appellant Harry le 'cicatrisé' , et bien d'autres ."  
  
"Des surnoms , ça ne peut pas être la seule raison ."  
  
Ron hocha la tête ; non , en effet . "Tu as toujours essayé de nous attirer des ennuis . Pas seulement nous , Hagrid aussi .C'est le garde chasse ."  
  
"Je l'ai vu .Il est gros ."  
  
"Tu as toujours essayé de faire avoir des punitions . Tu as essayé de nous faire renvoyer .Tu nous criais des injures , encore et encore "  
  
"J'étais à ce point méchant ?"  
  
"Ce n'est même pas le début ."  
  
Draco resta silencieux ;puis : "Pourquoi es tu si gentil avec moi , alors ?"  
  
"Franchement , je ne sais pas .Parce que tu es un petit enfant .Parce que je doute encore que tu sois Malefoy . Parce que tu n'es pas du tout comme lui ,bien que tu prétendes être lui ."  
  
"Harry ne le pense pas ."  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il pense ?"  
  
"Tu es son meilleur ami .tu devrais savoir ."  
  
Ron soupira et s'étendit sur sa chaise . "Malheureusement , je ne sais pas . Oui , Harry est mon meilleur ami , et il le restera toujours . Mais après que Mal-tu as quitté l'école ,il a commencé à s'éloigner , à prendre ses distances ...Je ne le connais plus aussi bien qu'avant ."  
  
"Nous nous parlons encore " continua le roux , en voyant Draco ouvrir la bouche . "On parle de trucs comme le Quiddditch .On parle normalement .Mais dès que j'arrive ...sur ce sujet ,il reste silencieux , se renferme sur lui même , comme s'il avait quelque chose à cacher "  
  
"Au sujet de quoi ?" demanda doucement Draco . Ron regarda profondément le petit garçon .  
  
"De toi ."  
  
-------   
  
"Eh , lèves toi , je veux avoir de bonnes places" dit Hermione .  
  
"Mmjveuxdormir" marmonna Draco, en ouvrant les yeux . Harry, comme il l'avait dit le jour précédent , ne lui avait pas donné de couverture . En fait , Draco avait essayé de rentrer dans le dortoir , et l'avait trouvé fermé . Il était donc allé dormir dans un canapé très inconfortable de la salle commune , où Hermione l'avait trouvé le matin suivant .  
  
"Tu peux dormir sur les gradins "  
  
"Jveuxdormirmaintenant" marmonna Draco en la suivant quand même . Hermione sortit de l'école et se dirigea vers les gradins de Quidditch , où elle vit Ron leur faire des gestes de bras . Elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre .  
  
"Hermione , tu es en retard"  
  
"C'est à cause de Malefoy .Il ne pouvait pas marcher plus vite ."  
  
"Dormir " dit Draco d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas porté ?"  
  
"Je ne suis pas un bébé !" s'exclama Draco , que le commentaire de Ron avait réveillé .  
  
"Regardez , ils arrivent !" leur cria Hermione au milieu des exclamations des supporters . Draco regarda en bas . A l'extrémité d'un poteau , une équipe apparut sur des balais , vétue de magnifiques couleurs rouges et or .De l'autre côté ,l'autre équipe apparut ,vêtue de vert et d'argent . Les équipes se croisèrent , échangeant des injures et quelques coups . La compétition qui régnait était déjà ardente .  
  
"Tout le monde , écoutez moi , je veux un match loyal , c'est clair?" cria mme Bibine .   
  
"Elle a de l'espoir " murmura Ron . Draco se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire .  
  
"Prêt ?Partez !"  
  
Presque immédiatement , les balles surgirent , et les joueurs commencèrent à jouer .  
  
"Quel est le but de ce jeu ?" demanda Draco à Hermione . Hermione le regarda étrangement avant de répondre .  
  
"L'attrapeur - C'est Harry, pour Gryffondor- doit attraper le vif d'or .Quand il y arrive , le jeu est fini ."  
  
"C'est tout ?" Draco eut l'air dégouté .  
  
"Le vif est très petit . On met souvent très longtemps à le trouver . En plus , il faut l'attraper avant l'autre joueur ,et il doit aussi éviter les cognards "  
  
"A quoi ressemble le vif d'or ?"  
  
"A une petite balle en or avec des ailes ."  
  
Draco regarda en face de lui . "Comme ça ?"  
  
Hermione regarda . "Oui , exactement ." Il y eut un court silence , avant qu'Hermione réalise ..."HARRY !LE VIF !!!"   
  
Harry vit . Il plongea , en même temps que le Serpentard . Draco sentit son coeur bondir d'excitation , lorsqu'il vit Harry à quelques centimètres du vif .  
  
Il va y arriver .pensa-t-il .Il va y arriver .  
  
C'est pourquoi il eut l'air profondément choqué quand il vit un large batteur de Serpentard se jeter sur Harry , l'envoyant dans les airs .  
  
"FAUTE ! C'EST DELOYAL !" hurla Ron ,en même temps que le reste des Gryffondors .Draco se pencha par le balcon .  
  
"Il va bien ?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas " dit Hermione , l'air inquiet . A leur grand soulagement , Harry reprit les commandes de son balai rapidement .  
  
"Il saigne " dit Draco en voyant un gros trou rouge sur sa jambe .  
  
"Ne t'en fais pas .Il ne peux pas se faire avoir par quelques égratinures !" dit Ron fièrement . Draco regarda l'attrapeur de Serpentard , il vit une expression de haine remplacer celle de suffisance qu'il arbhorait quelques instants plus tôt .  
  
"C'était vraiment injuste ," dit Draco   
  
"Ouais ...Regarde !Il repartent !"  
  
C'était effectivement le cas . Le jeu dura des heures , et Draco s'ennuya rapidement , ne hurlant que lorsque le gardien de Serpentard empoigna la tête d'un poursuiveur de Gryffondor pour tenteer de la coincer dans un des paniers .  
  
Jusqu'à présent , Serpentard gagnait , et de loin . Draco soupira . Pourquoi ils n'attrapaient pas simplement ce satané vif ?  
  
Il regarda Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient complètement pris par le jeu . Draco soupira une nouvelle fois , puis il pensa à quelque chose .  
  
Si tout le monde était là ...Alors il n'y avait personne au château ...  
  
Il quitta son siège en silence , en espérant que personne ne s'en apercevrait  
  
-------  
  
La porte du dortoir des garçons craqua lorsque le jeune garçon se glissa à l'intérieur . Le silence du château l'énervait un peu ; il souhaita presque que quelqu'un ne vienne le chercher .  
  
Reste concentré ,se dit il sèchement . Il scruta le bureau d'Harry .Tout était normal ; des plumes , une bouteille d'encre , des parchemins et des livres . Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent soudain sur un tiroir qu'il n'avait pas vu tout d'abord . Il se précipita dessus et tenta de l'ouvrir .C'était fermé .  
  
"Qu'est ce qu'il garde là dedans ..." se demanda-t-il . Il recula et chercha dans la table de nuit de Harry . Il vit une longue baguette de bois :La baguette magique d'Harry . Il avait sûrement oublié de la prendre avec lui .Draco la prit , en la faisant tourner avec excitation .  
  
"Maintenant , comment ça marche ..." marmonna-t-il . Il inspecta autour du tiroir .Rien ne se passa .  
  
"Ouvres-toi " dit-il .Rien .  
  
"Ouvres-toi .Maintenant ."  
  
Toujours rien .  
  
"Je veux que tu t'ouvres ."  
  
Toujours et encore ...Rien .  
  
Draco fronça les sourcils . Il lui semblait qu'il se rappellait quelque chose ...Un sort , ou quelque chose dans ce genre .  
  
"Alo ... Alohomora"  
  
Une étincelle rouge sortit de la baguette ,le projetant en arrière .Enervé ,il retourna vers le tiroir .  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne t'ouvres pas ?" hurla-t-il . Soudain , répondant à une impulsion ,peut-être à cause de sa colère ,Draco plongea la longue baguette dans la serrure .  
  
Celle-ci explosa et le bout de la baguette craqua , un long craquement sourd qui se répercuta . Draco bondit en arrière .  
  
"Oupss ..." .Il remarqua alors que le tiroir s'était ouvert .  
  
"Wahoo ..." murmura-t-il en touchant quelque chose . "Qu'est ce que ..."  
  
Lorsqu'il prit la chose , sa main disparut . "Une ...Une cape d'invisibilité ..."murmura-t-il , incrédule .  
  
Après l'avoir contemplé , il la remit dans le tiroir . En dessous , il y avait un album de photos ,rempli de photos d'une jolie femme rousse que Draco n'avait jamais vu , d'un homme qui ressemblait à une version plus âgée d'Harry et d'un bébé . Ce devaient être les parents d'Harry .   
  
Ils avaient l'air gentils , pensa-t-il en remettant le livre à sa place . Il écarta divers objets sans intérêt ,en examina d'autres , comme des multiplettes ou un scrutoscope . Il remit tout à sa place avec un grand soin . Finalement , il vit quelque chose , tout au fond . Il le sortit prudemment . C'était un morceau de parchemin , vieilli et jauni par les ans .Il examina l'écriture . Elle était élégante et parfaite ; penchée , très fine , avec toutes les courbures et les ronds au bon endroit , sans le moindre pâté . Il resta bouche bée devant .  
  
Ca avait l'air important . 'Je verrai ça plus tard' , pensa Draco en mettant le papier dans sa poche . Dans le tiroir , il ne restait plus que deux choses .La première était une photo d'un garçon , qui devait avoir deux ans de moins qu'Harry . Il portait un pull à col roulé moulant , ses cheveux très blonds étincelant doucement à la lueur de la lune . Il paraissait surpris ,et son sourire , 'pris sur le vif' était quelque peu arrogant . Draco le regarda attentivement . Il avait l'air familier . Mais ...Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeller . Il mémorisa la photo , et la replaça dans le tiroir . Il prit le dernier objet et le sortit de son emballage doux et fin . La respiration coupée , il porta l'objet à la lumière .  
  
"Wow…" murmura-t-il . Il fit tourner l'objet , admirant comment la lumière se reflétait dedans.  
  
C'était une rose de cristal ,élegamment modelée ,aux pétales délicates . Vue de plus près , on aurait dit qu'il y avait une véritable rose à l'intérieur , noire minuit , prisonnière du cristal . Draco ,hésitant, toucha les pétales . C'était froid comme la glace. Il enleva vivement ses doigts , de peur de casser quelque chose . Il regarda la tige de plus près . Vers le haut de la tige ,où la fleur s'ouvre ,il pouvait voir quelque chose tourner en rond .Il regarda d'encore plus près .C'était un petit dragon ,presque complètement caché par les pétales . Draco fronça les sourcils . Où donc Harry avait il pu avoir un tel objet ? Il le remit avec précaution dans son emballage et le reposa dans le tiroir , en le couvrant de la cape d'invisibilité . En remettant tout en place , il se demandait 'C'est si délicat ...Pourquoi Harry garde-t-il ça dans un tiroir ? Il n'a pas peur que ça casse ?'  
  
Draco ferma le tiroir et se rappella soudain de la serrure et de la baguette cassées . Il replaca la serrure dans le trou du tiroir , en espérant que Harry ne l'ouvrirait pas avant un moment ,et cacha la baguette dans la couette d'Harry . Puis il revint vers les gradins de Quidditch , sa tête remplie de questions sans réponses .  
  
---------  
  
Ce ne fut qu'en sortant qu'il se rendit compte du temps qu'il avait pris .Il s'était perdu dans le château , et la seule personne qu'il rencontra fut un elfe de maison ,quelques deux heures après qu'il eut quitté le dortoir des Gryffondor . L'elfe l'avait emmené dans la cuisine où il mangea avidement , tout en parlant avec un elfe particulièrement intéressant du nom de Dobby,qui était presque tombé dans les pommes(pour une raison étrange) en le voyant . Finalement , quelques heures plus tard , quand il revint dans les gradins de Quidditch , c'était la fin de l'après midi . Le soleil était presque couché , et le ciel était déjà bleu nuit .  
  
"Où as tu été ?" s'exclama Hermione quand elle vit Draco s'approcher . Le garçon détecta de la colère dans sa voix .  
  
"Dans le château "  
  
"Tu sais à quel point j'ai eu peur ? Je pensais t'avoir perdu !"  
  
"Tu étais captivée par le jeu ."  
  
"C'était il y a des heures !"  
  
"Je me suis ennuyé ."  
  
"Ce n'est pas le problème"  
  
"Je sais ."  
  
"Il est frustrant , hein ?" grimaça Ron .  
  
"Vous avez faim ?" demanda Draco .  
  
"Pourquoi ?"   
  
Draco leva un petit sac . "J'ai demandé à Dobby de me faire des petits gâteaux "  
  
"De la nourriture !" Ron prit le sac et avala le premier gâteau qui lui passa sous la main au éclats de chocolat .  
  
"Mmm… ché bon !" s'exclama-t-il . Hermione en prit un autre , à la groseille .  
  
"Quand est ce que tu as vu Dobby ?" deamanda-t-elle à Draco, en le regardant étrangement . Draco haussa les épaules .  
  
"J'ai vu un elfe de maison . Elle m'a amené aux cuisines. Dobby était là . Il est gentil "  
  
Hermione cracha son gâteau et Ron renifla . Draco resta quelque peu confus , mais ne dit rien .  
  
"Est ce que les matches sont toujours aussi longs ?" demanda-t-il . Hermione hésita .  
  
"Non , pas vraiment ...Normalement , c'est beaucoup plus rapide "  
  
"Oh" Draco mit sa tête entre ses mains . "Pourquoi est ce que c'est si long ? Harry n'a pas encore vu le vif d'or ?"  
  
"A priori non ."  
  
Draco soupira et regarda le jeu . Cinq minutes plus tard , il se remit à parler .  
  
"Il est là ," dit il en montrant la direction . Hermione resta bouche bée , puis commença à faire des signes de la main . Harry la vit , et Ron , Draco et elle commencèrent à loucher vers le vif . Harry comprit . Il ne perdit pas son temps à leur faire un signal en retour ; Il fonça immédiatement sur le vif . L'attrapeur des Serpentard ne l'avait même pas vu bouger : Il était affalé sur son balai d'un oeil vitreux .Lorsqu'il se rendit soudain compte de la situation , Harry avait déjà attrapé la petite balle ,sans que la plupart des supporters s'en aperçoivent .  
  
"IL A LE VIF ! GRYFFONDOR A GAGNE !" hurla Ron avec excitation , rapidement suivi par le reste des Gryffondors .  
  
"Harry a le vif !" reprit le présentateur , et finalement , le reste de l'école se réveilla . Draco remarqua avec une pointe d'amusement que des Serpentards faisaient eux aussi la fête .  
  
Sûrement heureux que ce soit enfin fini .  
  
"Allez !" dit Ron , en le poussant pour se mettre debout . Draco laissa partir Ron et courut de l'autre côté , pour éviter la cohue des Gryffondors se pressant sur le terrain .Il regarda les Gryffondors courir et féliciter Harry , le lancer dans les airs . Draco vit leurs sourires heureux sur leurs visages , et remarqua la physionomie d'Harry . Il avait l'air de n'être jamais heureux . Il réalisa soudain que les gradins des Gryffondors étaient vides puis il regarda Harry de nouveau .  
  
Non ,pensa-t-il . Je rends les choses pires qu'elles sont . Harry devrait être heureux .  
  
Il soupira tristement , sentant un serrement dans son coeur . Il ne savait pas pourquoi , et il soupira encore , quand sa tête commença à lui faire mal . Il savait si peu . Pourquoi Harry le détestait tant ? Pourquoi s'en souciait il , que Harry l'aime ou non ? Pourquoi était il si difficile d'avoir un simple sourire d'Harry ? Ron et Hermione étaient si gentils avec lui ...Pourquoi continuait il à aller vers Harry ? Il n'était pas stupide ; ça au moins était certain .   
  
Et pourtant , seulement un imbécile continue de vouloir se faire aimer par quelqu'un qui le hait .   
  
Il essaya de se souvenir , mais la seule chose dont il se rappelait était hier , quand il a été jeté d'une cheminée dans le bureau de Dumbledore . La seule chose qu'il pensait , alors , c'était 'Harry, Harry, trouver Harry'. Pourquoi ? Il avait eu peur , mais de quoi ?Et pourquoi Harry ?  
  
Draco se souvint avoir vu Harry , quand il était entré dans la classe avec McGonagall, terrifié , recroquevillé .Il fronça les sourcils .  
  
'De quoi avais je peur ?'   
  
Harry ..Il se souvenait de ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit lorsqu'il l'avait vu : 'Il a l'air différent' . Comme s'il se souvenait de lui , et pourtant , il aurait pu jurer ne l'avoir jamais vu avant . Et puis Ron et Hermione ...Ils avaient l'air de le connaître , et pourtant , il ne se souvenait pas d'eux . Si c'était vrai qu'il avait un jour été à Poudlard , cela expliquerait pourquoi il se souvenait d'Harry ;Mais pourquoi ni de Ron ni d'Hermione ?Et ...Pourquoi ,pourquoi n'avait il que huit ans ?  
  
Il savait que le Draco dont ils parlaient était lui , et pourtant , il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir . Il ne savait même pas comment il savait . Il avait seulement entendu cette ...cette voix , dans sa tête ,lui disant "C'est toi , C'est toi Draco , C'est toi ".  
  
Il s'assit , en regardant les Gryffondors porter leur équipe victorieuse dans le château .  
  
Qui était ce garçon sur la photo ? Où Harry avait il eu la rose ? Et pourquoi la cacher au fond d'un tiroir ?  
  
"Trop de questions ..." murmura Draco . Il leva les yeux vers le ciel , maintenant plutôt noir que bleu encre .  
  
"Que caches tu ?" murmura-t-il aux étoiles . Son regard fixait la lune .  
  
Wow. C'est beau , pensa-t-il , avant de ressentir un sentiment de déjà vu , qui sembla lui traverser tout le corps , le gelant . Soudain , Ses mains commencèrent à se serrer , et et tout son dos commença à s'enflammer , puis à geler ,comme des courants élancés dans ses os .  
  
'Que ...'  
  
Chaque cheveu sur sa tête se dressa brusquement,comme si chacun essayait de toucher la lune . Ses cheveux sur son cou se dressèrent en derniers , tandis qu'un choc traversait tout son cerveau ,comme une décharge d'électricité . Sa machoire commença à lui faire mal , tandis que ses cheveux s'allongeaient ,de longues mèches courant sur son front , et tombant en cascade sur son dos . Ca faisait très , très mal , mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de conptempler la lune , la froide et blanche lune ....  
  
Soudain , ses yeux devinrent gris argenté .  
  
-----------------------------  
  
To be continued ... 


	3. Hermione

-------------------------------sleeping dragon-------------------------  
Ouf !!!J'y suis enfin arrivée ! Par contre , le prochain chapitre sera bcp plus long à mettre en ligne ^^ (il fait le double !)  
  
auteur : Dark Opal  
  
Traduction : chaussettes  
  
résumé : Poudlard , 7ème année de Harry . Draco , parti depuis 2 ans de l'école , revient sous la forme d'un enfant de 8 ans .  
  
Comment va réagir Harry , qui cache un lourd secret ?  
  
reviews :Merci bcp à Cora et miss Jedusor pour leurs reviews .Malheureusement , on ne va pas voir Harry avec des cheveux blonds  
  
dans ce chapitre ^^ .en fait , je sais pas ce qu'a fait l'auteur , mais il semblerait qu'on apprenne ce qu'il c passé dans le prochain chapitre .  
  
Bonne lecture ! ^^  
  
-----------------------------chapitre 3 : Hermione  
Hermione Granger. Alias préfète parfaite , mademoiselle je-sais-tout ,et bien d'autres .  
  
Oui , c'est moi .  
  
Aussi connue sous le nom de 'Sang-de-bourbe'. Ce n'est pas un gentil surnom . Il m'a été officiellement attribué en 2de année par un garçon pas non plus très gentil .  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Il est tellement ...Uhg. Les mots ne peuvent même pas ébaucher sa description. Gâté , snob ...'Arrogant' ne lui rend pas justice . Prétentieux , petit con hautain .  
  
Il a essayé de faire ressembler nos vies à un vivant enfer depuis la première année . Notez le mot :'essayé' . A fait un fichu bon travail pendant les premières années , mais nous nous sommes décidés à l'ignorer , et il a commencé à devenir moins nuisible . Il ne nous faisait même que très rarements des vacheries , en cinquième année .  
  
Et puis , un jour , il est parti . Je ne peux pas dire que nous étions désolés de le voir quitter l'école .Ron a même envisagé l'idée d'une fête en cet honneur .  
  
Ce n'était pas assez pour des adieux en paix . Harry. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vu aussi en colère que ce jour là .Je suis persuadée que Malefoy lui avait fait quelque chose , pour le rendre à ce point furieux . J'étais vraiment heureuse à l'idée de son départ .Je ne voulais plus jamais revoir sa face de rat .  
  
Alors , lorsque le professeur McGonagall a annoncé son retour , tous ces sentiments m'ont submergée .Je voulais hurler .Il revenait ?Non !Comment les professeurs avaient ils pu permettre cela ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas seulement ...rester là où il était ?  
  
J'ai l'air dur . Croyez moi , je ne le suis pas .Pas vraiment .Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer tous les ennuis que Malefoy nous a causés ...Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je le hais ...  
  
----------------  
  
"Mais il est tellement mignon !" dit Hermione en regardant l'enfant rebondir sur le lit d'Harry en éclatant de rire . "Comment peut il vraiment être Malefoy ?"  
  
"D'autant plus qu'il n'est pas blond ."dit Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil aux cheveux bruns en furie de l'enfant . Harry marchait dans la pièce .  
  
"McGonagall dit qu'elle va essayer de trouver des habits pour ...Hey !" . Avec la rapidité d'un attrapeur bien entrainé , il leva son bras , empoignant rudement Draco par son tee-shirt trop grand et le lâcha par terre .  
  
"Tu ne rebondis pas sur le lit , c'est compris ?" dit Harry froidement .  
  
"Harry!" Hermione s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon .  
  
"Ca va ?" demanda-t-elle doucement . Le garçon tourna la tête et Hermione aperçut un regard plein de larmes .  
  
"Tu avais vraiment besoin d'être si dur ?" s'exclama-t-elle avec colère .Harry ne répondit rien .  
  
"Tiens " dit il en lançant un pull à Draco ."Mets le .Tu vas attraper froid ."  
  
Le garçon attrapa le pull et le passa silencieusement autour de sa tête .  
  
"C'est trop grand " dit il en voyant le pull pendre misérablement sur ses petites épaules .  
  
"J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ?"  
  
"Harry!" Hermione se leva . "D'accord ,ça suffit , je m'en fiche si c'est Malefoy ,mais tu ne peux pas continuer à traiter des enfants comme ça ."  
  
Elle se retourna vers le garçon et tendit la main "Viens , petit .On y va ."  
  
L'enfant regarda sa main . "Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy" dit il d'une voix glacée .Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry en se levant . "Je pensais que tu comprendrais" .  
  
Puis il se retourna et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte .Le trio pouvait entendre ses petits pas tandis qu'il courait dans le couloir  
  
"Eh bien ..."commenta Ron  
  
"Tu ne vas pas le suivre ?" demanda Hermione .  
  
"Je devrais ?" répliqua Harry .  
  
"D'accord , si tu ne veux pas ,moi si !" Hermione claqua la porte .après s'être retournée . "Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème , aujourd'hui , Harry , mais si tu crois que ça va se résoudre en martyrisant un gosse , tu te trompes ."  
Hermione trouva Draco assis,tête baissée, devant le Lac du château .Il avait enlevé ses chaussettes et ses chaussures , remonté son pantalon , et il trempait ses pieds dans l'eau .Il ne semblait pas se soucier de la température , glaciale , du lac .  
  
"Hey!" Hermione s'approcha .  
  
"Oh, tu vas me demander de sortir , maintenant ?"demanda Draco avec colère . Hermione s'assit près de lui en silence .  
  
"Tu n'as pas froid ?"demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment .Draco ne répondit rien .  
  
"Um. Tu sais , il y a des sirènes , là dedans "  
  
Il y eut un petit "oh".  
  
"Elles peuvent t' attraper les pieds et te faire couler si tu restes ici trop longtemps "  
  
"Il fait trop froid pour qu'elles remontent .Et les sirènes ne mangent pas les humains ."  
  
"Elles peuvent t'emmener quand même "  
  
"Alors mon corps pourri peut salir leur plancher ?"  
  
Hermione rit . "Tu sais , tu es très élégant pour un garçon de six ans ."  
  
"J'ai huit ans ."  
  
"élégant pour un garçon de huit ans , alors ."  
  
"C'est logique"  
  
"Oui "  
  
Il y eut un court silence .  
  
"Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi ," reprit Draco .  
  
"Quoi ?"  
  
"Je sais que Harry ne m'ai-me hait ."  
  
"Non , ce n'est pas vrai ."  
  
"Il me crie dessus pour tout " Draco sortit ses pieds du lac et les posa sur l'herbe , en se tournant pour voir Hermione .Il mit ses bras sur ses genoux ."Il hurle si je lui dis mon nom ."  
  
"Eh bien , il ne serait peut-être pas en colère si tu disais ton vrai nom "  
  
"C'est mon vrai nom ! "dit Draco . "Pourquoi est ce que personne ne me croit ?"  
  
"Peu-être parce que Malefoy a quitté l'école il y a deux ans .Et il n'avait pas huit ans "  
  
"Alors tu préfères que je mente ?"  
  
"Non , mai-"  
  
"Eh bien , alors , je m'appelle Draco Malfoy"  
  
"C'est simplement que ." Hermione hésita. "Harry. il n'aimait pas Malefoy quand il était là "  
  
"Pourquoi ?"  
  
"Il ...Etait vraiment dégoutant avec lui ."  
  
Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils "Comment pouvais je le rendre dingue , alors que je ne m'en rappelle même plus ?"  
  
"C'est là le problème "dit Hermione . "Harry n'aimait pas Malefoy , et maintenant , tu débarques ...Ca le rend fou !  
  
"Mais je n'ai rien fait "  
  
"A priori , ce n'est pas la question "  
  
Draco regarda le lac et tourna la tête . "Et toi , tu me crois ?"  
  
"Croire ...Quoi ?"  
  
"Que je suis Draco Malefoy"  
  
"C'est assez dur à croire , en fait ," admit Hermione . Draco fronça les soucils .  
  
"Ca serait plus facile de me considérer comme quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda- t-il .  
  
"Peu-être , m-"  
  
"Bien " dit Draco , en sortant sa main . "Mon nom est Daryn. Salut !"  
  
Hermione regarda sa petite main et rit en la prenant . "Salut , je suis-"  
  
"Hermione. Je sais "  
  
"C'est bon , tu sais" dit Hermione . "Tu n'as pas à t'inventer un nouveau nom "  
  
"Non , vraiment ." Draco était sérieux . "Si c'est plus facile de me considérer comme quelqu'un d'autre , eh bien je serai quelqu'un d'autre !"  
  
Hermione sourit ."Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça , d'accord ? Je suis sûre qu'Harry s'en remettra bien assez tôt "  
  
Draco eut l'air triste . "Je l'espère"  
  
"Si ça ne te fais rien de me répondre ...Pourquoi es tu tellement ...Enthousiaste à l'idée que Harry t'aime ?"  
  
Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux et pendant un instant , Hermione pensa qu'il ne l'avait pas comprise .Puis il demanda "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"  
  
"Eh bien ." murmura-t-elle . "Malfoy n'avait jamais aimé Harry avant "  
  
"Pourquoi continues tu de me considérer comme quelqu'un d'autre ?" demanda Draco . Hermione sourcilla .  
  
"Je ...Je ne sais pas , sûrement parce qu'il a l'air très différent de toi "  
  
"Ce n'est pas le cas ."  
  
"Comment le sais tu ?"  
  
Draco regarda Hermione, droit dans les yeux. "Combien peut il y avoir de Draco Malefoy ?"  
  
"C'est vrai " admit Hermione .Il y eut une pause . "Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question "  
  
"Je ." La voix de Draco se brisa et il détourna son regard . "Je ne sais pas "  
  
Hermione garda le silence , et au bout d'un moment , Draco continua . "Je ne me souviens plus ...Je suis subitement apparu dans le bureau du directeur , et la première chose dont je me suis souvenue , c'est Harry et toutes ces images , et-"  
  
"Hey, ralentis! "dit Hermione .  
  
Draco mit sa tête entre ses mains ."Je ne sais pas ...Tout ce dont je me souvenais , c'était lui , 'trouver Harry , trouver Harry' , comme s'il allait me protéger "  
  
"Te protéger de quoi ?" demanda doucement Hermione .  
  
Je ...Je ne m'en souviens plus ." dit Draco , et son petit corps tremblait comme il commençait à pleurer .  
Draco s'avança calmement vers le dortoir , et ouvrit la porte .Fatigué , il s'avança vers le lit ...Avant de se retourner pour s'allonger dans un coin de la pièce .  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard , Harry entra .Il allait vers son lit quand il vit le petit garçon allongé là ,dans le coin le plus sombre , les genoux contre sa poitrine , la tête rentrée , dormant tranquillement .Il hésita , puis prit sa couverture .Il s'avança vers l'enfant et la déroula autour de ses minces épaules avant d'aller se coucher . Quelques minutes plus tard , Draco s'étira et cligna des yeux endormis quand il réalisa que la couverture était autour de lui .Il regarda le lit où Harry dormait et souriait .  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued ... 


End file.
